


It Can Wait

by AlyKat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Date, First Kiss, High School AU, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Smut, Teen!Clint, Teen!Phil, Trope Bingo Round 2, virgin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt, trying to will away the wrinkles and make himself at least a little bit more presentable. After all, this was a big night, he had to look presentable. It wasn't often he went out on dates, and even less often with gorgeous soccer players whom spent their down time helping out the hard-luck orphan kid with his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).



> This fills my Virginfic square for trope-bingo, and also for Ralkana who has been sick and I promised this fic for her. Hope you're feeling better sweetie! Enjoy the adorable fluffiness!

Clint smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt, trying to will away the wrinkles and make himself at least a little bit more presentable. After all, this was a big night, he had to look presentable. It wasn't often he went out on dates, and even less often with gorgeous soccer players whom spent their down time helping out the hard-luck orphan kid with his homework. He had to look nice. Had to prove that he _could_ look nice.

As the door opened, Clint's throat closed off and his eyes widened a bit in surprise. Phil Coulson was always attractive. Well groomed and sharply dressed (well, as sharp as jeans an button down shirts or designer brand graphic T's could be), he was the best looking guy in school, at least in Clint's opinion he was. Quiet, watchful and unassuming, the senior had caught his attention the very first day he stepped onto the school grounds.

And there he stood, in all his lithe and gorgeous glory. A black button down perfectly pressed and tucked into his dark blue colored jeans, hell even his black shoes seemed to shine and match everything else. His dark brown hair (though thin) was combed and swept off to the side, just the barest amount of gel kept it slicked into place. Clint was dumbfounded and gaping for a whole twenty seconds before Phil finally laughed and pushed him out of the way so he could exit the house.

"Do I need to find a pond to toss you back into, Clint? You look like a fish out of water like that."

Clint's mouth snapped shut, pink rising up on his ears and cheeks as he swallowed hard and shook his head. "No. I'm good. We're good here. Ready to go? I don't have to like, pass any parental test or promise to have you home by midnight or something?"

Phil laughed again (God wasn't it just the best sound in the world?) and lightly bounced down the front steps, out onto the sidewalk to wait.

"I'm eighteen, Clint, plus it's Friday night and they're gone. So, no on all counts." He held his arm out, motioning for the other to take it before nodding off down the street to the end of the block. "Ready?"

Nodding, Clint stepped out onto the sidewalk with Phil and flashed his devastating grin to him sweetly. Reaching for the slightly older teen's arm, Clint fell into step with him as they made their way down the street, chatting easily and friendly enough.

~*~*~*~*~

Their date actually managed to go off without a hitch, which surprised Clint to no end. It was the first time that he could remember that he’d been able to have a good time with someone else and not have to worry about what would happen when the night was over and it was time to go home. Home, as it was, wasn’t even his own, but it served its temporary purpose nonetheless. At least no one beat him there or locked him in a closet without food or water for a day straight. 

Together, Phil and Clint went to a quiet little cafe’ where they were able to sit and chat, make each other laugh with goofy little stories about themselves and their friends. From there it was on to Starbucks for a couple cups of Pumpkin Spice lattes to go, and then onwards for a walk along the river. Once their hands were freed from holding coffees, their fingers had found their ways back to the others and tangled together easily. 

It wasn’t long at all before they found themselves on the outskirts of town, far from the reaches of the nostalgic appearing streetlamps and the sounds of the cars zipping down the main strip and side streets. Out where the sidewalk no longer reached and they could look up and easily see the stars twinkling bright above them. 

Smiling shyly, Clint pulled Phil to sit on the grass near the bank of the river with him, somewhere close enough to hear the current, but not close enough to get their clothes wet. Phil settled himself next to Clint, letting their conjoined hands fall to rest on their legs. They sat in comfortable and companionable silence for a long while before Clint finally laid back, free arm tucked under his head as a pillow to look up at the night sky. 

A moment later, Phil was by his side, their bodies pressed together from shoulders to feet, body heat soaking in through the other’s clothes. Clint wasn’t sure if he believed in love, or in love at first sight, but he did know that no other person had ever made him feel the way Phil did. No one else ever, in all his seventeen and three-quarter years, had ever made him feel so safe, so comfortable and wanted, in such a short amount of time as Phil. 

Phil’s thumb lightly brushed along the sensitive underside of Clint’s wrist, sending shivers through him and causing him to turn his head to look first at their hands, then at Phil straight on. Suddenly, Clint was trapped, caught in the quiet gentleness that were those gorgeous grey-blues (with just a sliver of brown through both). There was something in Phil’s gaze that had Clint slowly leaning in, inching himself closer and watching as the other teen’s eyes flickered from eyes to lips to eyes again, his lids closing partway as his lips fell away from each other enough for Clint’s to slot into place. 

The kiss started off soft and gentle, not demanding and simply a shy exploration of the other’s mouth. Quiet hums and huffs of appreciation passed between them as their tongues gently stroked against one another’s before moving on to trace lips and tops of teeth. Clint moaned quietly when Phil’s fingers brushed across his neck on their way into his soft, thick hair and tangled there. His own hand moved to cup Phil’s cheek, thumb smoothing along the top of his cheekbone and just under his eye as their heads turned and the kiss deepened. 

Soon, their teenage hormones began to take over for them. Their touches and kisses intensified until Clint found himself slotted between Phil’s legs, arms braced on either side of him and rutting into Phil’s hardness with quiet desperation. Clint pulled himself back enough to start unbuttoning the dark shirt under his fingers, exposing a soft, smooth and slightly muscled chest, with just the slightest smattering of dark hairs. His lips dropped kisses across the flawless skin, working their way down until he was panting and mouthing at the dip along Phil’s waistband. 

All sense and reason had left him. He wanted Phil and from the sounds of it, Phil wanted him which only made Clint want him all the more! The tip of his tongue dragged from waistband up the valley of his pelvic muscle until he could gently nip at the eighteen year old’s hipbone and make his way back down again. It was as he was starting to unfasten Phil’s slacks that the young man under him gasped sharply and grabbed for his hand.

“C-Clint...Clint w-wait...please...wait…”

Confused but not about to go any further without permission, Clint sat himself up a bit and tilted his head. “W-What? What’s...what’s wrong?”

Even in the faint light of the moon he could see Phil’s cheeks darken in embarrassment, his eyes down and away as he moved Clint’s hand back to his bare stomach and just held it there. 

“Have...you ever done this before?” Phil asked, his voice just barely revealing his apprehension. 

“What? Sex?”

Phil nodded silently. 

Swallowing hard, Clint tried to silence his racing heart as he shrugged and feigned coolness. “Yeah. ‘Course I have.” He lied, unsure if that was the answer Phil was looking for or not. 

A small smirk crept across Phil’s face as he turned his head to meet Clint’s eyes again. He brought the other’s hand up his body further, resting the palm flat against his chest as he caught Clint’s gaze. 

“I haven’t either,” He answered softly, seeing right through the other teen’s boldface lie. A relieved laugh cut through Clint as he ducked his head, letting it fall to rest next to his hand on Phil’s chest. 

Fingers found their way back to his hair, tenderly carding through it this time before smoothing down his back soothingly. Warm lips pressed to the side of his head and stayed there for a moment until Clint pulled away enough to meet blue-greens to grey-blues. There was a sweetness to Phil’s eyes this time, one that caught itself in Clint’s chest and wrapped around his lungs and heart and just squeezed, making it hard for him to breathe, swallow or even think. 

Phil brought his hand up to brush the backs of his knuckles along Clint’s soft, smooth cheek. “Maybe,” he started, his voice not much more than a tender whisper, “We can hold off on going much further than we already are?”

Swallowing hard, Clint nodded dumbly. 

“We’ll have plenty of time and chances later, don’t’cha think?”

“W-We will?”

The smile he got back in return was soft but full of promise. “Yeah. We definitely will.”


End file.
